1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keypad structure, and more particularly, to a keypad structure including a plurality of microstructures for refracting light and having advantages of transparent patterns, regional illumination, and comfort operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patterns and characters are conventionally formed on a keypad structure by a printing method. The keypad structure does not include a light source, and the patterns and the characters on the keypad structure are not transparent, so that a user can not distinguish the patterns and the characters on the keypad structure in a dark surrounding. In addition, there is no exhausting notch disposed between a resilient component of a keycap and a circuit board of the conventional keypad structure, so that operation of the keypad structure is uncomfortable due to air resistance generated as the resilient component is compressed. Thus, design of a new-typed keypad structure for solving the above-mentioned drawbacks is an important issue in the electronic industry.